Star Seeker
by StoryKey102
Summary: Telary Cri, at only 19 years old, has one of the most important jobs in the universe. No, he does not wield a Keyblade! He's the Star Seeker, the agent of Yen Sid. But things are getting even more dangerous than usual... OC story. Please reviwew!
1. A Comparatively Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I only own Telary. The rest is the sole property of Disney and Square-Enix.**

**Chapter 1: A (Comparatively) Normal Day**

Oh, young reader, do not let the title of this chapter mislead you. This is a day that many, if not all, may not see as normal. Well, faithful reader... You are correct.

This story does not start at the beginning of the whole story of Telary Cri's life. No, we plop down right into the middle of his story. But even though we're starting in the middle of the story, we're just getting to the good stuff...

_Ouch! _Telary thought as he was hit by another wooden crate. This was the third object thrown in his way by his perps, but the only one he hadn't dodged so far. He'd be bruised in the morning, but he'd felt that sensation many a time.

Telary hated Nobodies. They were much smarter than Heartless, capable of planning out ways to keep free from his blade. Give him a good straight-out fight with ten dozen Neoshadows. That would certainly be better than chasing four Nobodies that threw boxes at you.

But they were Dusks, and as soon as he caught up with them, it would be an easy fight. He hoped.

The chase continued, weaving through streets and back alleys of Twilight Town. The Dusks still managed to hurl objects, making Telary have to dodge them. Finally, they slipped into the Twilight Woods. Telary stayed alert and ready for an ambush from any direction.

"Gee, you're smart," The wristwatch on his well, wrist, chuckled sarcastically, "You just followed the enemy into the perfect ambush spot. Way to go."

"Hey, I thought I turned you off!" Telary snapped at K.A.T.E, his smarmy personal

computer.

"Eh, I overrode it," K.A.T.E Replied, "You really need to put more encryption."

Telary was about to comment when Three Dusks came flying from behind the trees, two on one side, one on the other. Telary back flipped, and the Nobodies harmlessly drifted through the air.

"Told ya," K.A.T.E snickered.

"Yeah, yeah." _Wham! _Telary was blindsided, knocked to the ground. Angered, he jumped up and swung his sword, producing a large swath of yellow light that cut through a tree, exposing four Dusks. Left with no other options, the Nobodies headed in for a suicidal charge.

Telary ducked to avoid the move, then quickly sprung up and simultaneously turning around to cast a Thundaga spell, obliterating the group in one go. Concentrating his last bit of magic, he used Warp to appear behind another tree not far away, appearing behind another small group of Dusks.

He slashed one in half, the dodged a thrust by two others, slicing down with both his swords, killing the creatures. A kick in the back sent him lurching forward, and he spun quickly, swinging the Moon sword, but the creature did a backflip and dodged the move. It kicked, but Telary ducked and came up, swinging the Star sword, slicing the creature in half.

Seeing that no more Nobodies were present, Telary dismissed his swords in a flash of yellow stars and moons. "That was a good warm up for the day," Telary commented. He felt his MP fully restore, and began to leave the woods.

Maybe a bit of background on Telary, and why he considers fighting about a dozen Dusks a warm up exercise.

Telary Cri, at the age of nineteen, was what was known by only a select few as the "Star Seeker". He was a paid agent of the great wizard Yen Sid, one of the most powerful known magicians in the universe. Since he was fourteen, Telary has been performing various odds and ends across the universe, as directed by Yen Sid.

Physically speaking, Telary was about 6'2, 160 pounds. He had the toned body of an athlete, but he wasn't overly muscled. He had deep brown eyes, and bright red hair. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, with a blue cape-like garment going about a foot down his back, held in place by a golden star. He wore blue pants, with a small pouch on the left leg, fastened shut by three small emblems: a sun, a moon, and a star.

His normal weapons, as the standard Star Seeker design, were modeled after a star and moon. In his case, they were two swords. The Moon sword was a normal curved sword, a smaller blade jutting out the bottom. The Star sword was basically a very sharp five bladed pinwheel rod.

As for K.A.T.E, which stood for Knowledge And Tid-bit Expertise, she was Telary's wrist-watch computer. She was fully knowledgeable about various worlds' culture and languages, and also had history on many important figures in universal history.

Unfortunately, that knowledge came with a personality, dormant until Telary had been struck by lightning while scaling a Deep Jungle cliff two years ago. After that, she'd been a perfectly annoying piece of machinery. She believed her knowledge overpowered even Yen Sid's wisdom. But, hey, what are you gonna do? They had tried switching off the personality more times than they could count, but she always found a way around it.

Anyway, back to the present situation. Telary exited the forest, heading towards Yen Sid's tower. But, he was not alone. As soon as the Star Seeker had left, a figure in a dark hooded cloak dropped down from a tree, two wicked looking black swords strapped to his back.

_**SS-SS-SS-SS**_

Telary yawned as he climbed the stairs to the top of Yen Sid's tower. He knew that the building design as purposed towards testing those seeking entry for the first time, but could he have included less stairways.

Anyone else might have stopped and tried to figure out exactly how the stair cases stay afloat, or how the doors leading to nothing took you to the Sorcerer's loft.

Not Telary. He'd been up these steps so many times, the mysteries surrounding this tower not interesting him any longer. For him, this was normal daily routine.

He knocked on the door to the Sorcerer's Loft, and heard Yen Sid gesture for him to enter. When Telary did, the wizard was seated behind his desk, reading. "Ah, Telary," the wizard greeted, "I trust your training mission was, oh, how do the kids say it these days, out of sight?"

"Umm, it was good, if that's what you mean," Telary said, trying to keep in an amused chuckle. You'd think he'd be used to Yen Sid's attempts to be 'with it' by now.

"Oh, sorry," Yen Sid apologized, "I'm just trying to keep it real, um, uh, homey."

"Yeeeah," Telary said, "keep working on that, Master." With that closing comment, Telary went into the Wardrobe to greet the Three Good Fairies.

He was immediately nearly blasted with a green magic spark. Then he had to duck a blue one, and finally a pink. He sighed. More creative feuds. "Ladies, ladies. What's this fight about this time, hmm?"

"I think this new robe for the master would look better in pink," Flora, the pink fairy, explained, "but Merryweather demanded it be in blue!"

"It was a simple suggestion!" Merryweather countered.

"I was just in it for fun," Fauna admitted. Telary sighed.

"Now Flora," he reasoned, "I'm sure this garment would look lovely in pink, but you know Master Yen Sid prefers blue. And Fauna…"

"Yes?"

"Don't join in fights for fun, eh?" Telary suggested.

"Unless, of course, money is involved," K.A.T.E chimed in, earning a glare from Telary.

"Say, Telary," Flora said stepping forward, "would you like to help us with the fitting?"

"Guys, after that whole dress incident," Telary said, "count me out." Last year, the girls had made a dress for their favorite princess Aurora. However, when Telary tried it on, his clothes blew out the window of the tower. So, he was left with no choice but to return him in a pink, over-ribboned dress.

"Oh, please," Merryweather said, waving her hand, "That dress made you look six pounds thinner. What's the big deal?"

"This big deal is," Telary replied, but he could think of anything, "NO."

"Oh, fine," Flora said, turning back to a workbench, "Go then!" Telary rolled his eyes, and left the room. Fairies could be so temperamental sometimes.

"Master," Telary said as he walked through the loft, "I'm gonna go poke around the shopping district for a while. That okay with you?"

"Sure, dog," Yen Sid replied, trying to be hip again, "I'll just be, oh, what is it? Not freezing, not hardening, not icing over… Ah! I'll just be chillin'!"

"Good to know," Telary said, rolling his eyes as he stepped out the front door. Sometimes the tower could be such a madhouse.

_**SS-SS-SS-SS**_

Telary wandered among the shops, looking at various odds and ends. It wasn't a calm afternoon, people bustling to and fro, couples buying each other gifts, vendors shouting for attention, and grandmothers spoiling their grandkids.

"You, sir, look like a man who enjoy the finer things in life," one particular salesperson said, "come into my shop. I have things I am sure you will like. Come with me, eh?"

"Umm, no thanks," Telary said, "I'm just passing through."

"Well, why not pass through my shop on your way, huh?" The shopkeep urged, adamant.

"I said no, buddy," Telary repeated, shoving the merchant away.

"I gave you choice," the merchant said, stepping forward, "but I guess you don't want any of your wildest dreams to come true." The man walked away, and in the alley behind him, Telary spotted something he'd fervently hoped he wouldn't see.

Several Neoshadows rifled through a trashcan in an alley. Then they looked up at Telary, sensing his strong heart, looking hungry.

**This is the first chapter of the first book of the new series I've started. Review. Seriously, I'm not kidding. Review.**


	2. In the Event of an Ambush

**Chapter 2: In the Event of an Ambush**

Telary swore under his breath, then looked around at all of the people walking by. Sighing, he hurried into the alley, summoning his swords as he did so.

The Heartless saw this and scampered into the shadows, though Telary could see its two-dimensional form. Looking to make sure no one was watching, Telary ran, scaling the wall with practiced ease. The Neoshadows was still 2-D, but it would have to become solid to jump to the next roof. But when it did finally surface, it made no attempt to flee. It turned around, and if Telary hadn't known better, the Star Seeker would have swore it was sniggering.

That might have been just the expression it had been going for, because in a moment, about a half dozen more Heartless joined the first. Stupid hive mentality.

One of the braver Heartless charged, but Telary dodged around the lunge and cut the creature in half with the Moon Sword. One of its comrades attacked his back, but a quick Reflara knocked it away, off the building. Telary then whirled around to face his enemies, only to see that they had fled. The cowards.

Telary ran and jumped to the next building over. He used Light Slash, the yellow light cutting through one of the stragglers. Then he leapt to the next rooftop, casting blizzaga to kill another one.

The group ahead dropped off the roof into an alley. Telary caught up and jumped down as well.

"You keep jumping into bear pits today, y'know that?" K.A.T.E observed, chuckling slightly.

"You're right," Telary agreed, nodding, "I hope it doesn't become a habit."

"Yeah," K.A.T.E agreed, "I could get damaged!"

"Very funny." Suddenly, Telary heard the warping space sound of a Heartless materializing. Two Soldiers came charging out from behind old crates and a dumpster, charging at the Star Seeker.

Telary dodged a claw swipe from the first, and swung both his blades to the side, killing both Heartless at the same time. Then he had to Light Slash through an approaching Air Soldier, only to be hit by one of the Neoshadows he had just been chasing. Frustrated, he spun around with his swords out, killing the Neoshadow and two Shadows that had creeped up behind him.

Finally seeing the alley was clear, he ran out of the alley and looked around to make sure it was safe. It looked okay, so he dismissed his swords, which disappeared with a flash of stars and moons.

"Glad that's over," he said to himself, and he began down the street again. It sloped downward, and he passed a few of the smaller vendors. He noticed a man hauling around a cart of various baked goods.

What he failed to notice was the large truck that began to roll down the street. So while two of the shopkeepers gathered there supplies and backed into the shadows, Telary and the baker kept on their merry way, oblivious to the danger behind them.

But nothing got past K.A.T.E. "Get out of the way, retard!" She warned, and Telary and the man turned and saw the supply truck barreling down on them. Telary dodged, but saw the baker man was frozen with fear. He ran after him, knocking him over into the adjoining alley, then quickly slipping in as well.

Telary turned to the baker, expecting thanks, but only finding the man staring beyond the alley. The truck rolled on, and in a matter of moments, there was a simultaneous crunching and squishing noise, and Telary could tell the baker's cart had been run over.

"My pastries!" the man cried in anguish, running out of the alley. Telary shook his head and leaped, landing on the rooftop above him. He looked to where the truck had been, and saw three Neoshadows melting away.

"Well," K.A.T.E said, "Somebody needs to be more observant. You could have been run over!"

"Well, thanks for your concern, but…"

"And I would have been left dysfunctional!"

"Your concern is always appreciated," Telary replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "C'mon, let's get back to the tower. I'm done shopping for today."

**SS-SS-SS**

The cloaked figure ignored the whimpering of the Neoshadows as he approached, blades ready to punish.

As soon as the darkness left by their deaths had faded away, the figure stalked away, leaning against a nearby mini clocktower. His plan had failed miserably. He'd only killed a few pastries.

The face of the clock became shrouded in black, two fierce red eyes within. "**You are an incompetent. Do you know that?**"

"It was the Heartless, master," the man tried to reason, "They are too…"

"**What have I taught you, my student? The failure of the plan means a flaw on the architect's fault, not the tools. I learned that lesson one thousand years ago!**"

"I have learned," the stranger said, not daring to develop a tone in his voice, "next time, the plan will be much more carefully crafted."

"**See that it does. You may be the last Shadow Walker, but that does not mean there can't be more. Am I clear?**"

The stranger sighed. Always with the dramatics. "You are clear."

"**Ahem**"

"You are clear… Master," the stranger sighed.

"**Very Good**" and both the presence and darkness over the clock face disappeared. The stranger sighed, opened a dark portal, and went to attend to other business.

**SS-SS-SS**

"…And then I was facing down the biggest Nobody probably in all history," Telary said, telling another one of his tales to the children of Twilight Town. To them, it was fiction, made specifically to entertain the kids. To Telary, it was life. This particular story was new. He had only been on a mission in Neverland last week, when a huge lesser Nobody, or Gigas as they were officially called, had scaled the London Clocktower. So while Peter Pan went off to spray sleep dust over the city, Telary had fought the creature.

"It swung its massive fist," Telary said, "but I flew over it, and used Firaga to nearly burn right through its wrist. But it was still kicking, and threw up its other fist to get me. But, y'see, Lesser Nobodies aren't that bright, so it figured out too late that now only its legs were wrapped around the tower. It fell over backwards, and used Light Slash to sever its last link with the tower. When it fell, I simply used Flare to disintegrate it. And the whole world was saved!"

The kids all cheered, and proclaimed Telary as the greatest. Telary gave several mock bows. Soon, the kids had all been collected by their parents and were gone, waving goodbye to their favorite storyteller. All except one. His name was Vaan, and he was an orphan. Telary got up and walked over to the boy. He was about sixteen, and was well known for being a troublemaker.

"You like the story Vaan?" Telary asked. Vaan sort of grinned. Telary continued. "Oh, so you didn't like it, eh?"

"Oh, I liked it," Vaan admitted, "and it was a good story. But, it was just a story."

"Hey," Telary said as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "you never know." Even as Telary turned around, he knew Vaan was rolling his eyes. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and took out the personally decorated cell phone, complete with star and moon patterns. He flipped the lid and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"This is Yen Sid," the wizard on the other side said.

"Duh," Telary joked, "You are the only one with this number."

"Well, whatever the case," Yen Sid continued, "I need to speak with you back at the tower. It's about an assignment." Telary nodded, and ended the call, pocketing the phone even as he ran for the train station.

Vaan watched him go. He'd heard the whole conversation. Assignment? He wondered what Telary had been talking about, but he ignored it for now. It sounded like the man had places to be.

**Ta-da! Chapter two is over. Thanks for the reviews! (I wrote this before I even published the thing, so if no one's reviewed yet, and based on my past, that's a yes, ignore this) Please review more! (Or for the first time) You are what keeps me going!**


End file.
